Conquistando tu corazón
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Una persona enamorada, siempre intenta llegar de una manera u otra al corazón de quién ama, sin embargo, para Bartolomeo esos pasos no son nada sencillos al tener un tacto tan salvaje. Pero aun siendo tan bestia, ¿podrá llegar al corazón de Cavendish? Después de todo, los gustos de éste, son un tanto peculiares. RETO DE FANFICKERS. [Día 8: Invierno.]


**RETO DE FANFICKERS  
** **Día 8:** _Invierno._

* * *

 _Éste one-shot también es participante en el  
_ _ **"Concurso de Fanfics y Concurso de Rol"**_ _  
por LPF - ONE PIECE YAOI EN ESPAÑOL._

* * *

 **\- Nombre del fic:** _"Conquistando tu corazón"._  
 **\- Pareja(s) principal(es) del fic:** _Bartolomeo x Cavendish._  
 **\- Nombre del escritor/a:** _AlexitaAoi._  
 **\- Parejas preferidas del participante por orden de preferencia:** _BartoCaven, ZoSan y SaboxKoala_  
 **\- Nombre de beta-reader:** _PaydeLimon._  
 **\- Resumen corto:** _"_ _Una persona enamorada, siempre intenta llegar de una manera u otra al corazón de quién ama, sin embargo, para Bartolomeo esos pasos no son nada sencillos al tener un tacto tan salvaje._

 _Pero aun siendo tan bestia, ¿podrá llegar al corazón de Cavendish? Después de todo, los gustos de éste, son un tanto peculiares"._

* * *

—Ninguna otra especificación más que el escrito tenga que ver con la estación mencionada.

—Es un universo alterno, por lo tanto, algo de OoC es probable.

—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 ** _¡Dios mío! Sé que me tardé mucho para continuar con ésto del Reto de FF, pero bueno, se debía a que quise unir la historia para ese día y mi OS para el concurso, como supongo ya se dieron cuenta(?), jee._**

 ** _No voy a negar que me siento un poquito acalorada con esto, dado que es la primera vez participo en un concurso x'DDD._**

 ** _En fin, puse mucho amor al escribirlo, y lo más importante, es lo que disfruté fangirleándome al narrarlo, del mismo modo que me divirtió mucho leer a mi Beta emocionarse igual, pls(?)._**

 ** _Okey, ¡gracias a_ PaydeLimon _! Por betearme y darme consejos en ésto, eres genial._**

 ** _Espero gocen de la lectura, ya saben lo mucho que amo a ésta pareja. Aun sí se fue algún error ortográfico(?), espero lo disculpen y así xD._**

* * *

 _/Martes 24 de Noviembre del 2015/_

Los ojos rojizo anaranjados que poseía Bartolomeo no lograban apartarse de la figura andrógina de cierto joven de cabello rubio y largo, en una hermosa forma de bucles que lo hacían parecer una cascada de oro. Los ojos de éste eran azul claro, como el mismísimo cielo, tan bellos y perfectos que acentuaban maravillosamente con el color crema de su piel; lo hacía parecer de porcelana. Y la vanidad se pintaba en cada facción y gesto de ese muchacho al estar siendo aclamado por todas sus admiradoras —algunos admiradores también, dada su belleza andrógina—, a la vez que olía una rosa, logrando que los ahí presentes, gritaran.

—Maldito _niño bonito_ —masculló Bartolomeo, quién estaba arriba de la azotea de uno de los edificios de la universidad, solo y ocultando así el hábito que había originado de observar a ese rubio vanidoso.

Y no es que él empezara a hacerlo de forma consciente e intencionalmente. De hecho, si Bartolomeo iba a la azotea, era para poder observar al chico que admiraba y que respondía al nombre de Monkey D. Luffy; mismo que siempre iba a comer en los jardines de la escuela con el resto de sus amigos, ajeno a la admiración del otro chico que siempre los miraba.  
Fue en uno de esos días, en qué de la nada, al escuchar el griterío de las mujeres cerca de donde estaba el _senpai_ de Bartolomeo, éste dirigió su atención al escándalo de forma molesta, ¿quién lo interrumpía al estar mirando a su ídolo?

Y en ese momento, sus ojos captaron a Cavendish, sin lugar a dudas.

No era la primera vez que lo veía o sabía de su existencia en la universidad, sin embargo, nunca le interesó saber más de ese tonto rubio, pues la gente brillosa como éste, eran tan irritantes para Bartolomeo. Así que, ¿por qué molestarse en acercarse a un tipo como ese? A leguas se percibía lo problemático que sería tenerlo cerca, con todo ese egocentrismo, creyéndose el ser perfecto, destilando glamour por cada poro. Sí, sin duda alguna, sería un completo fastidio.  
Y se veía tan delicado, tan _afeminado_ , de verdad no podía creer que existiera un hombre así, aunque eso era lo de menos. No obstante, alguien tan bestia como Bartolomeo, no podría ser siquiera amigo de alguien tan "princesa" como ese rubio.

Pues sí, con el cabello verde y peinado en cresta, añadido los grandes colmillos que se cargaba, junto con el piercing de su nariz, le daban un aspecto bastante punk, lejos del glamour de Cavendish; algo completamente opuesto.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, el chico de ojos rojizo anaranjados había _observado_ algo inusual en el rubio, algo que para una persona tan arrogante como éste, no debería ser capaz de hacer; pues acababa de defender a una joven de uno de los chicos más amedrentados de la escuela. Incluso se suscitó un pequeño enfrentamiento, en donde Cavendish había esquivado muy bien los golpes del otro chico, para finalmente derribarlo de un rodillazo en el estómago; acción que parecía tan delicada, de no ser porque se notó como aquel sujeto se quedó sin aire, lo cual quería decir, que no era ningún golpe suave, pese a su apariencia.

Y entonces, el peliverde se dio cuenta de que aquello que aparentaba ser Cavendish, escondía todavía más; como sí solo estuviera enseñando un "caparazón" al mundo y su verdadero yo estuviera bien guardado. Además, nunca en su vida había visto a un hombre pelear con esa elegancia y delicadeza, que no afectaba en nada a los golpes que daba, al contrario, lo hizo más precisos y fuertes; eso le calló completamente la boca a Bartolomeo.

Así que gracias a eso, desde ese día, ya no solo iba para poder mirar a Luffy, sino a Cavendish.  
Y sin duda alguna, sí que era algo inusual.

Empeoró en el momento que Bartolomeo se dio cuenta por sí solo —luego de muchas maldiciones y peleas consigo; que le llevaría alrededor de un mes—, que observar de lejos al chico de ojos azules ya no era suficiente.

Sí, algo completamente estúpido, que alguien tan animal como él terminara cayendo en el amor por alguien que se suponía tenía todo aquello que no soportaba.

* * *

 _/Lunes 21 de Diciembre del 2015/_

El invierno ya había aterrizado en la hermosa ciudad de Tokio desde la madrugada y recibió a los habitantes con una pequeña nevada, que traía igualmente un frío capaz de helar hasta los huesos aun sí se usaban muchos abrigos. No obstante, eso no sería impedimento para que los individuos detuvieran sus actividades diarias, mucho menos para los estudiantes. Y menos para alguien tan responsable como Cavendish.

Ese muchacho de una belleza impresionante que no había persona no le admirara, entró a su salón luego del breve receso que tuvo tras cuatro horas seguidas de clases; iba vestido con unos jeans gris oscuro, calzando unas botas de invierno de un ligero tacón corrido de cuatro centímetros y de un color carbón, junto con una camisa turquesa que estaba oculta en su suéter blanco sin botones —era de los que parecían playeras de manga larga—, asimismo en el abrigo negro y grueso que era su verdadero escudo del frío invernal.

No había llegado solo, quiénes compartían la clase venían con Cavendish entraron también al salón y fue cuando miraron una caja simple, sin decoración alguna más que con un moño hecho de cartulina mal pintada. Pero aun así, no era difícil saber que se trataba de un regalo y que el rubio recibiera alguno, no era signo de sorpresa, pues la mayoría de sus fans, siempre se lo entregaban frente a frente. Mas no tenía por qué pensar mal ahora. De modo que, con una sonrisa en el rostro, el aludido muchacho de piel suave se acercó a la caja para abrirla, teniendo un aura brillante.  
Sin embargo, cuando la abrió, algo saltó de su interior; un pastel de fresas impulsado por un resorte, que dio directamente a la cara del chico de ojos azules.

— ¡Cavendish-sama! ¡Oh, por Dios, déjenos limpiarle! —exclamaron las chicas que estaban detrás del joven, acercándose a éste para ayudarle.

Algo que caracterizaba al rubio, era lo diplomático que podía llegar a ser, por eso, pese a la ira ferviente que sintió, se controló lo mejor que pudo para no decir algo mal. De modo que sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo y se limpió los ojos —suerte que logró cerrarlos o ahora mismo estarían irritados— y la boca.

—Tranquilas, puedo hacerlo solo, no es nada grave —musitó esa armoniosa voz que poseía Cavendish, que lo hacía parecer como el toque de las campanas; lenta, suave sin perder el tono grueso del sonido masculino.

— ¡Pero, Cavendish-sama! —repitieron nuevamente las muchachas.

El mencionado joven suspiró e hizo un ademan con sus manos para detenerlas y luego, tocándole la mandíbula a un par de éstas y sonriendo como una súper estrella, dijo:

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen. Igualmente les agradezco.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Cavendish-sama! —gritaron las admiradoras; parecía que se iban a desmayar porque el príncipe les hubiese hecho tal gesto.

Cavendish continuó limpiándose y dado que las otras chicas seguían efusivas por lo anterior sucedido, se dedicó a prestarle atención al "regalo" que recibió. Frunció el ceño; en la universidad solo había una persona que tenía una fama de bromista cruel y por alguna razón, su instinto le decía que no fue otro más que ese chico bestia de cabello verde. El mismo que no había caído en sus encantos como la mayoría de las personas lo hacía tras dejar expuesto sus propios _dones_.  
Sin duda alguna, eso llamó la atención del rubio, porque era la primera persona con quién le sucedía eso, porque era tan indiferente a todo lo que hacía. Ya que incluso, pese a que otros se hicieron los rudos y serios, siempre terminaban sonrojándose sobreactuando su firmeza, mas era obvio que ya habían caído.

No obstante, dejó de darle importancia cuando se percató que Bartolomeo no mostraba interés en nadie más; ni mujeres ni hombres. Hasta que se enteró que con el ingreso de los nuevos alumnos de primer semestre, éste se mostró como admirador de uno de ellos, algo que simplemente no terminaba de aceptar. Y es que él era el más hermoso, ¡todos admiraban a Cavendish! ¡¿Por qué ese peliverde no?! Para bien o mal, eso causó que el rubio empezara a sentir cierta fijación con ese chico.

Una fijación que sabía estaba mal.

* * *

En ésta ocasión, Bartolomeo estaba sentado sobre las mesas del comedor en el jardín de la universidad, haciendo un escándalo con su grupo de amigos, burlándose de las porristas que estaban ensayando para el próximo juego de deportes que habría por la temporada de invierno.  
Muchas los habían insultado, pero realmente no era algo que les afectara y continuaron haciéndolo.

Al menos, hasta que la glamurosa presencia de Cavendish apareció ahí, caminando como todo un famoso que pasaba por la alfombra roja; no perdía su belleza pese a que por el brillo diferente de sus ojos, se notaba que estaba furioso. Aunque solo el peliverde pudo percatarse de eso, así que supuso había recibido el regalo que le dejó.

—Imagino que esto es tuyo, Bartolomeo —habló Cavendish con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y abrió la caja, saltando nuevamente el resorte, solo que ahora, fueron residuos del pastel los que saltaron a la cara impropia.

—Tehehehe, ¿y qué si lo es? —Bartolomeo estaba sintiéndose nervioso, por Dios, por ello necesitaba disimularlo actuando más maldito que de costumbre, aunque el rubio no era la persona correcta para eso— ¿No estaba rico el pastel? —se burló alzando las cejas y sacándole la legua al otro, para luego lamerse parte de su cara manchada. Él era el rey de las bromas, por eso era inmune a estas— Hasta te puedo dar más…

Pero entonces, una bofetada resonó en el lugar, que dejó a todos callados. No era sorpresa que el rubio golpeara a alguien, después de todo, éste siempre exigía respeto y sobre todo, pese a su aspecto, era capaz de defenderse solo. Y sabía hacerlo con dignidad, sin caer en tontas peleas físicas; pues sus golpes eran fríos, únicos y duros, bastando solo con eso para dejar en claro las cosas, sin necesitar parecer una bestia en las peleas.

— ¡No quiero tus rastros de mala educación cerca de mí! —exclamó Cavendish, incluso así de molesto se veía perfecto— No creas que te tengo miedo por tu fama, Bartolomeo, así que piénsalo bien antes de meterte conmigo —añadió, con un brillo diferente en sus ojos; había algo más que simple enojo ahí. ¿Eso era decepción? ¿Por qué?

—Agh… Eres un maldito rubio dramático… —masculló Bartolomeo, sujetándose la mejilla inconscientemente (porque vaya que le dolió el golpe, pero no lo admitiría), porque para que negar que se había quedado deslumbrado por la faceta contraria.

—Como sea, mantente alejado de mí —finalizó el chico de piel clara dándose la vuelta con un porte arrogante a un paso rápido.

 _No era la mierda que pretendía hacer contigo_ , pensó Bartolomeo con la expresión salvaje, mas una mirada extraña en él; de no ser por su aspecto violento, parecería como un perrito al cual su amo acababa de regañar.

Agarró la caja y le arrancó el resorte, dejando ver debajo de éste una rosa aplastada, que no era un regalo muy preciso, pero al fin y al cabo, eran las flores que le gustaban al rubio. Era solo que hacer de un puto cursi, no le iba a Bartolomeo; como si él no funcionara sin violencia de promedio.

Y por otro lado, Cavendish se terminó metiendo al baño de hombres unos momentos, sujetándose del lavabo aprovechando que no había nadie más ahí dentro y apretó los labios. Porque lo que nadie sabía, era que lejos de ser solo un simple ser vanidoso, había aprendido a ser alguien que reconocía a las personas —claro que eran pocas, luego de un difícil escrutinio— y, en efecto, algo así le había pasado con el peliverde, porque no supo en qué momento esa molestia que tenía causada por no lograr llamar la atención del anterior mencionado como con los demás, se convirtió en una tremenda curiosidad que pasó a la pequeña admiración. Ya que se había dado cuenta que el chico de ojos rojizo anaranjados, no era una persona para nada superficial.  
Seguramente si no fuera porque el rubio era alguien también muy orgulloso, hasta se habría acercado más, simplemente para tener un compañerismo sincero. Después de todo, sabía que aquellos que tenía a sus pies, era porque solo se dejaban atrapar por su físico, pero tampoco es cómo si eso le molestara, dado su perfección.

No obstante, se había equivocado con Bartolomeo, porque él solo era un bravucón y ya, así que sería obvio no le prestara atención, pues no conocía lo que era la educación y mucho menos los valores. Pero aun así, no evitaba preguntarse, ¿qué había visto en aquel niñato de Luffy que no tuviera él? Ya que era obvio el rubio tenía muchas cosas más para apreciar.  
Tampoco le iba a tener envidia, no, no, no caería tan bajo, mas eso no evitó que hiciera una expresión amarga que duró tan solo unos segundos y luego se talló los ojos.

Ahora mismo, sentía el frío del invierno de forma más intensa.

* * *

 _/Lunes 4 de Enero del 2016/_

Lo había intentado, sí, Bartolomeo pese a todo lo que sucedió hace alrededor de dos semanas, volvió a mandar un par de regalos más. Los cuales terminaron en los botes de basura, porque no fue difícil para el rubio darse cuenta de quién era el autor del resto de los regalos, por lo tanto, ¿para qué molestarse en abrirlos? No quería conflictos, pese a la advertencia que le hizo, pues tampoco quería dañar su imagen y no deseaba ver al peliverde como un enemigo, porque extrañamente, se sentía pésimo de solo considerarlo.

Y no era el único en sentirse mal —sin importar que no fueran tan cercanos, había _algo_ ahí que los hacía sentir así, y uno ya sabía qué era, mas el otro todavía no terminaba de aceptarlo—, ya que efectivamente al peliverde le pasaba lo mismo, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? No es como si fuese a rogarle, porque ya mucho hizo con intentar buscar una maldita manera de intentar acercarse, sin importar su mal tacto con las personas y que estas lo vieran como una mierda para la sociedad. Pero igualmente Bartolomeo tenía orgullo y no le iba a subir el ego al chico de ojos azules en lo más mínimo; esto era algo que también lo hacía actuar con los regalos de la manera en que lo hizo en el primero —una mezcla extraña de bromas crueles con romanticismo—, porque necesitaba hacerle saber que le quería, sin perjudicar su orgullo alimentando el impropio.

Claramente por eso, recibió tremenda amonestación por parte de Rebecca —una señorita de cabello rosado y largo, que siempre llevaba en una trenza de hoja en el extremo derecho, de hermosos ojos castaños y unas curvas de ensueño, de una personalidad amistosa e igualmente humilde—, quien era su vecina y la misma chica que el rubio defendió en esa ocasión. Y no es como si el chico de ojos rojizo anaranjados fuese a obedecer a una mujer así como así, mas incluso alguien tan bruto cómo él, sabía que era cierto, aunque no por eso iba a hacer algo tan ridículo como llevarle una rosa a Cavendish. Eso, de no ser porque la chica de cabellos rosados lo chantajeó con presentarle a Luffy.

Así que ahí iba Bartolomeo, con otra flor que arrancó en el camino —porque no encontró la maldita rosa, además que todavía la llevaba con raíces llenas de tierra, ensuciando el suelo mientras avanzaba— y sentía como todos los alumnos lo miraban con extrañeza y asombro, sin embargo, bastó una sola mirada llena de amenaza para que estos dejaran de verlo a la vez que continuaba yendo hacía el patio trasero de donde sabía el rubio estaba en estas horas, despotricando en el camino.

 _Maldita seas, Rebecca por hacerme pasar por ésta puta vergüenza_ , pensó. Aun así, trataba de ir con toda la mejor intención que su completo bestial ser le permitía, hasta que divisó como un par de chicos —efectivamente, _hombres_ — de primer semestre estaban enfrente de Cavendish, entregándole un ramo de rosas y como éste lejos de rechazarlos por ser del mismo sexo, aceptó gustoso, tratándoles con galantería e igualmente con vanidad; siendo esto malo y bueno para el peliverde.

Bueno porque: eso quería decir que el chico de ojos azules no tenía problemas con la homosexualidad. Y malo: ¡¿qué derecho tenían esos mierdas para darle rosas al rubio?! Ya bastante le costaba a Bartolomeo aguantarse sus celos con el resto de las fans ajenas y a buena hora aparecían hombres.

De modo qué, adiós a la casi buena disposición que tuvo en un inicio, porque se fue al carajo; tiró a un lado esa maldita planta y sin cortesía ni cuidado alguno, pasó en medio de Cavendish y los otros chicos de forma brusca, ocasionando que el ramo de rosas cayera al suelo, dándoles un ligero empujón a los otros jóvenes de ahí, que iban a protestar, pero al darse cuenta de quién era el peliverde, no dijeron nada.

— ¡¿Cuál es tú problema, Bartolomeo?! —pero ese no era al caso de Cavendish, que con decisión, caminó hacía el ajeno y le jaló del hombro para encararlo, mirándolo con una expresión de desagrado.

—Soy un maldito con todos, no seas egocéntrico, Cabbage —respondió Bartolomeo, picándose la nariz con el ceño todavía más fruncido, acentuando su típico gesto de gruñón y luego sonrió burlón.

—Cavendish-sama, no gaste sus palabras en alguien tan vil como él —dijo uno de los tres chicos que llegaron a darle las rosas, entregándole nuevamente el ramo que levantó y limpió.

El aludido suspiró y recibió aquellas hermosas flores.

—No vas a lograr fastidiarme —puntualizó Cavendish, mirando con prepotencia al peliverde y con su mano, en un ademán asqueado, empujó el gran cuerpo impropio como si fuera un estorbo, para pasar e irse caminando.

Y los gritos de sus admiradoras chocaron toscamente contra los oídos de Bartolomeo que golpeó la pared. _Tampoco te creas tanto, solo porque me gustas_ , pensó con un aire dolido y vengativo. Pero no es como si no tuviera la culpa, mas a estas alturas, ya no importaba.  
Entonces, el joven de cabello verde regresó a caminar y pasó igualmente al lado del rubio, dándole un empujón con sus hombros y posteriormente se dio la vuelta antes de llegar a la esquina, alzó sus dos manos enseñándole a Cavendish sus dos dedos de en medio y sacó la lengua.

— ¡ _Vete al infierno_!

Sí, ya había hecho demasiado. Pero estaba ignorando algo mucho más importante.

* * *

 _/Viernes 8 de Enero del 2016/_

Solo habían pasado un par de días desde que había decidido mandar al diablo a Cavendish y Bartolomeo no podía quitarse de la cabeza al primer mencionado, porque con un demonio, ¿cuándo logró meterse de esa manera en su persona? Que fuera como un puto _Adonis_ , no le daba ese derecho y pese a todas las cosas que hizo, todavía no lograba desaparecerlo de su mente y a éste paso, lo dudaba realmente, para su desgracia.

Y para desahogarse un poco de todos sus sentimientos no expresados, había hecho una de sus bromas más grandes; echarle una cantidad exagerada de sal y pimienta molida a las bebidas que servirían hoy para el desayuno en la universidad. Por esa razón, es que en ésta ocasión Bartolomeo estaba presente en la cafetería, para ver la jodida reacción de todos al asquearse, aunque después fuese obvio que él lo causó y lo reprendieran en la dirección. Qué importaba ahora lo que pasara.  
Así que iba caminando dentro de la cafetería, en busca de quiénes estaban por beberlo en compañía de uno de sus grandes cómplices, Eustass Kid, hasta que vio como las fanáticas de Cavendish estaban sentadas y otras amontonadas en una mesa, con sus respectivas bebidas al lado de lo que serían sus alimentos, mientras el rubio les contaba algo divertido, pues estaba sonriendo.

Bartolomeo se detuvo en el momento justo en que el rubio y el resto de sus admiradoras bebieron del jugo. Y tan pronto ese líquido tocó sus lenguas, lo escupieron por el horrible sabor que tenía, haciendo una expresión de asco, causando que las risas estrepitosas por parte del chico de cabello verde empezaran, junto con las del pelirrojo; tan fuertes, que en toda la cafetería se escuchó y capaces de hacer fastidiar a todos los presentes. Para hacer más obvio —o peor— todo, Bartolomeo señaló unos segundos al chico de ojos azul cielo, burlándose precisamente de él.  
Pero nadie esperaba la respuesta de éste.

Cavendish se levantó de la silla con sus ojos fríos, con una expresión facial rara en él, que lo hacía ver como un ser calculador y hasta intimidante. Similar a un ángel de la destrucción —porque seguía viéndose benditamente bello y perfecto—, y para que llegara a ese extremo, significaba que ya lo habían cansado. Sin embargo, el muchacho con el piercing en la nariz no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, pues ni importancia le dio mirar como el ajeno caminaba hacia él.  
Hasta que le tiró la bebida en la cara. Pero todavía seguía riéndose y mirándolo como si fuera un insecto. Un maldito y hermoso _insecto_.

— ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que pasa contigo, Bartolomeo?! ¡Dime cuál es tu problema conmigo si tienes algo de orgullo! —exigió Cavendish en una firme exclamación, frunciendo el ceño y enfrentándolo con la mirada, apretando los dientes ligeramente sin notarse al tener la boca cerrada luego de hablar.

Las fuertes y molestas risas del mencionado chico se fueron apagando lentamente, a la vez que Kid le dio una palmada en el hombro, porque notó el ambiente cambió. Uno donde a él no le importaba el resultado, pues no tenía nada que ver ahí.

— ¿Por qué deberías ser tú un problema para mí? —ladró Bartolomeo con cierta altivez— ¡Yo los odio a todos y los jodo por igual! ¡No eres especial, maldito rubio!

La cafetería se quedó en completo silencio al escuchar la discusión entre aquel joven tan hermoso, contra aquel chico de aspecto salvaje.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué esperaste tanto para hacerlo?! —replicó Cavendish. Pues lo atractivo no le quitaba lo inteligente y vaya que lo era, porque hasta donde recordaba, el otro chico jamás le hizo bromas directamente, pues las que hacía eran en general, para joder a todos y de las cuales, sí salía librado. Así que no lo entendía, no parecía lógico, ¿o solo era una simple coincidencia?

—Tch, tú no tienes nada de especial, simple casualidad —contestó Bartolomeo, ahora mirándolo serio, sin inmutarse y llevándose sus manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

—Eres un cobarde —pronunció Cavendish, cruzándose de brazos, alzando una ceja y luego sonrió con cierta superioridad—. Pero, ¿qué puedo esperar de alguien que solo es un vándalo?

—Ja, podré ser un maldito vándalo como dices, mas no ando fingiendo lo que no soy, esperando la aceptación de los demás —contraatacó Bartolomeo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tú ni siquiera me conoces, no hables como si lo supieras todo de mí —Cavendish acentuó su expresión fría y arrogante, alzando ligeramente el rostro. Y en su pecho, sintió los piquetes que serían de un corazón lastimado, sin embargo, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a mostrar; ese estúpido chico de cabello verde estaba causando sensaciones en su persona sin ningún derecho.

—Tehehehe, ¡no necesito hacerlo! —Bartolomeo ladeó el rostro y le señaló con su índice— ¡Eres un pobre parásito que solo es capaz de vivir con los halagos ajenos, sin amor propio! Debes estar desesperado —se rió, con mofa.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Cavendish ensanchó su sonrisa, no iba a darle la razón— Pues tú eres quién se está molestando en tener mi atención, no solo con lo de ahora, sino con todo lo que has estado haciendo contra mí —repuso, dando un paso adelante, ¿de dónde agarró toda esa seguridad, cuando por dentro sentía que estaba como la yema de un huevo? Tan vulnerable por las palabras ajenas, no porque fueran realmente ciertas, sino por la persona que las decía—. Es eso, ¿verdad? —añadió, cuando el chico de cabello verde abrió la boca para decir algo, mas se quedó en silencio gracias a que cayó en el embrujo de los ojos celestes de Cavendish— Tú solo estás buscando mi atención —dijo con prepotencia.

No obstante, pese a la ligera desconcentración de Bartolomeo, no se iba a quedar sin defenderse, no siendo él.

— ¡Ajaja, no he caído tan bajo para estar buscando la atención de alguien tan mierda como tú! —tras decir eso, empujó al rubio con fuerza, haciendo a éste tambalearse y con la paciencia pérdida —porque joder, no quería eso que golpeaba con fuerza con pecho saliera ahora—, le sujetó de la ropa, en un gesto agresivo, completamente dispuesto a atesarle un golpe, ¿y qué si le gustaba? eso no lo iba a detener, o al menos, eso se decía a sí mismo ahora— ¡Así que deja creerte la puta gran cosa, porque solo eres un maldito parásito!

— ¡…! —Cavendish se sorprendió un poco por la nueva agresión del ajeno; no es que no supiera cómo lidiar con ese tipo de personas, pero era diferente por tratarse del moreno. ¿Por qué se sentía tan dolido? ¿Acaso pensó que por alguna razón, el otro le iba a decir algo más? ¿Algo diferente? Tal parecía se había equivocado al malinterpretar el hecho de no soportar al inicio las bromas que el ajeno hacía a todos. Conscientemente nunca se puso a pensar en eso, pero seguramente en algún momento pasó por la parte más baja de su mente.

—No creas que tu jodida popularidad te salvará; buscas meterte más conmigo, perfecto —Bartolomeo se lamió sus colmillos alzando su puño. Ciertamente, no pretendía (porque no quería) golpear al rubio, ya que quizá sería ir en contra de sus propios sentimientos, mas si lo asustaría, oh, sí, no se iba a librar. De modo que lo jaló más, dándole a entender que el golpe ya venía.

Aunque lo único que Cavendish hizo fue alzar la mirada, con un aura diferente, fijando sus orbes con los ajenos. Quería hacer algo, por el amor de Dios; no quería terminar siendo un enemigo para Bartolomeo, tampoco quería llegar a los golpes con éste, ni mucho menos odiándose… Solo que esto último, no sería una opción para el rubio, la verdad es que no. Pues sus deseos por no terminar mal con el segundo mencionado, ya decían mucho. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Obviamente su orgullo le decía que defenderse, cómo siempre lo hacía cuando uno que otro insolente se atrevía a hacer lo que el joven de ojos rojizo anaranjados estaba por hacerle. Pero llevarlo a cabo, sería como faltarle el respeto a sus propios sentimientos; sí, a aquello que sentía por Bartolomeo.

Y es que para Cavendish no era difícil descifrar sus sentimientos, no cuando ya llevaba más de dos meses con la misma "curiosidad" y las emociones que se desencadenaron por las bromas que ya eran dirigidas hacia él, mismas que no eran nada positivas. Tendría que ser demasiado idiota para no darse cuenta que estaba _enamorado_. Y nadie lo sabía, nadie se había dado cuenta antes, de las secretas miradas dirigidas hacía Bartolomeo en las veces que siempre se topaban en la universidad, sin importar que éste pasara tan indiferente a su lado. Así que era obvio que no quería quedar mal bajo ninguna circunstancia con el ajeno, no.

—Eso no te funcionará conmigo, no soy una de tus putas fanáticas —habló Bartolomeo al recibir la mirada ajena, que calentaría (en el buen sentido) la sangre de todos, y de hecho, lo hizo con la suya… Pero por obvias razones no tenía por qué expresarlo, no ahora. Porque esta era su oportunidad para terminar mandando al diablo al rubio. Aunque con solo pensarlo, en su mente aparecían las escenas donde él se encontraba buscando que hacer para lograr que no lo viera como uno de todos sus admiradores y una voz le decía que no lo hiciera, cosa que le hizo desesperar por completo— ¡Maldita sea contigo! —por todos los cielos, ¿qué le había hecho? ¿Dónde estaba su enojo del inicio?

Entonces, dirigió su puño contra la cara de Cavendish, escuchándose el chillido de las admiradoras de éste y la intervención de los admiradores del mismo, ahora sin intenciones de solo hacer una simple broma para asustarlo, su mirada furiosa —como la de un tigre dientes de sable al atacar a su presa— lo decía todo.

Al menos, hasta que la mano del rubio sujetó, con una fuerza increíble —difícil de creer dado su aspecto tan delicado— se interpuso, deteniendo el puño ajeno, justo a milímetros de su cara. El cabello cubría sus ojos azules. Y fue así, como respondió al ataque violento: jaló a Bartolomeo de la ropa y le besó. Un ósculo corto, simple, aunque cargado de sentimientos.  
Dado que la sorpresa del moreno fue grande, no pudo cerrar los ojos y notó como Cavendish sí los cerró, sintiendo como la fragancia dulce de éste lo embriagó.

Solo pasaron cinco segundos, donde hubo un silencio sepulcral y algunas muchachas se sonrojaron por lo que veían, hasta que el mismo joven de ojos azules empujó a Bartolomeo para deshacer el beso.

—De verdad… Eres un completo idiota…, para no darte cuenta que… —susurró Cavendish, desviando la mirada.

No dijo nada más, simplemente con elegancia y dignidad propia de un _rey_ , caminó sin importarle que todos le miraran; agarró el resto de su comida para dirigirse hacia la salida de la cafetería.  
Y los gritos se desataron, por parte de las fanáticas no solo del rubio, sino las amantes del _Boys Love._

Sin embargo, Bartolomeo dejó de prestarle atención al resto del mundo, pues la textura y sabor de los labios de Cavendish no salían de su propia boca y lo tenían en el séptimo cielo, del mismo modo la última mirada que éste le dedicó. Una que traspasó su corazón y lo hizo acelerar.

¿Sería posible que el señor vanidad le correspondiera…?

Pero algo sí era cierto, y eso era que su instinto por querer tener para sí mismo a Cavendish, no se detendría ahora.

* * *

Era una suerte que en la azotea no hubiera nadie más que el silencio, porque sería algo malo para Cavendish si alguien estuviera viendo su faceta avergonzada, pues gracias a la genial idea que tuvo hace unos segundos, ahora mismo estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas y se tapaba la mitad de la cara con una mano. Se sentía completamente acalorado.

Dios mío, en verdad, ¿cómo se había podido enamorar de un chico tan bestia y sin valores? De alguien tan violento, con alguien que realmente no podría congeniar al ser tan opuestos… ¡Pero no podía controlar su corazón ahora mismo! ¿Eso fue lo único que pudo hacer para no terminar peleando realmente con Bartolomeo? ¿Quedar expuesto de ésta forma? Y no es cómo si tener gustos hacía los hombres lo hicieran quedar en mal, al menos siendo él no era así, dado su encanto, no obstante para su vanidad no era algo bueno, en definitiva.

No supo cómo es que su raciocinio se nubló en aquel momento, que lejos de estar asustando por recibir un golpe —mismo que era capaz de evitar—, estaba tan preocupado por terminar siendo visto como un enemigo por el ajeno y su faceta fría se había ido al demonio, haciéndole caso a sus instintos; esos que prefería no sacar por mero orgullo.

—Realmente sus colmillos… no molestan al besar —masculló para sí mismo, tocándose los labios y soltando un suspiro.

—Ah, mira, es genial que lo digas —resonó la voz de Bartolomeo con una risilla burlona.

Aquello hizo sobresaltar a Cavendish, ¡¿cuándo llegó ahí?! Rayos, ahora mismo ni siquiera sabía cómo tratar al ajeno, luego de todas las discusiones que habían tenido, para después terminar besándolo. Todo había sido tan espontaneo…  
Así que solo miró como la silueta del chico de cabello verde se aparecía frente a él con un aura jovial y hasta divertida; razón por la cual se contuvo lo mejor que pudo, mostrándose serio, orgulloso sin dejar a vista el revoltijo de emociones que lo sacudían interiormente. Sin embargo, al ser de piel clara, era imposible no notar el pequeño rubor que anteriormente estuvo adornándole el rostro.

— ¿Vienes por más de mi atención con tus bromas? —inquirió Cavendish, con un mohín y a la defensiva.

Bartolomeo puso los ojos en blanco y mostró esa expresión suya, como si fuera un punk matón, acentuando su sonrisa, porque obviamente que se estaba percatando de la reacción en el rubio, por más arrogante que se estuviera mostrando ahora mismo.

—Vengo a devolverte algo.

Dicho eso, dio los pasos suficientes hacía el chico de ojos azules, quien aunque no retrocedió —igual no podía, dado que estaba pegado contra una pared—, se tensó ligeramente. ¿Iba a intentar pegarle o hacerle otra cosa ahora que él mismo se había dejado en evidencia? ¡Indignante! ¿Cómo es que cayó tan bajo?

— ¡No quiero nada de ti cerca de mí! ¡Déjame solo! —exclamó Cavendish, apretando en un puño su diestra y con la izquierda, señaló al moreno con una expresión irritada. Posteriormente, se cruzó de brazos y ladeó la cabeza, pero sin despegar sus ojos azules de los contrarios.

Bartolomeo hizo una mueca de fastidio, por la mierda, ¿de dónde estaba sacando ésta paciencia para volver a intentar tratar con ese rubio dramático? No lo sabía y mejor no ponerse a pensar en eso o caería en la desesperación otra vez y no era esa la intención que traía ahora.

—Agh, coño contigo, eres la reina del drama.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Cállate! ¡Te dije que mejor te fueras y…!

Si Cavendish no siguió hablando, fue porque el cuerpo de Bartolomeo lo atacó; lo tenía contra la pared, usando una gran fuerza, misma con la que le deshizo su gesto cruzado de los brazos, para pegarlos contra el cemento donde estaban reclinados. Por esa razón, el joven rubio, se quedó asombrado y con la boca semi abierta, sobre todo, cuando el ajeno se inclinó hacía su rostro.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota?! —Cavendish se removió, intentando zafarse de ese agarre, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora— ¡Déjame, Bartolomeo… Hah! —aquella oración salió mezclada con un suspiro al sentir como la nariz impropia se hundió en su cuello y parte de su cabello, respirando ahí, causándole cosquillas. Era imposible que no terminara sonrojándose.

—Te lo dije; te estoy devolviendo el gesto de antes —ronroneó Bartolomeo con un tono travieso que sonaba extraño y estremecedor con esa voz salvaje que tenía, como si fuera un león. Mantenía con fuerza aquel agarre para no soltar al rubio, pese a que éste seguía resistiéndose, no obstante, sintió como poco a poco la fuerza para querer liberarse ajena empezaba a disminuir mientras más tiempo pasaba olfateándolo. Asimismo, su corazón estaba acelerado.

—Eres… ¡eres un completo idiota! —masculló Cavendish, mordiéndose sus labios, ya no encontrado la fuerza para resistirse a esto, por lo que terminó inclinando su cabeza hacía un lado y así darle espacio al moreno.

—No digas eso, cuando se nota que te está gustando, tehehe —se burló Bartolomeo, continuando con la exploración en el cuello contrario.

—Al final yo tenía razón… —jadeó Cavendish, empezando a sentir un calor del infierno, Dios mío, sentía que podía explotar. Aun así, no se permitió dejar atrás su orgullo y sonrió, satisfecho— Estabas buscando mi atención… ¡Nagh! —dio un suave grito al sentir como el otro le mordió el cuello con fuerza— ¡No hagas eso!

—No me compares con una de tus fanáticas, que no lo soy —repitió Bartolomeo, aún sin soltarle del agarre en el que tenía sometido al ajeno de ojos azules, pero le miró directamente a estos, casi rozando sus narices, muy serio con esa expresión ruda de siempre—. Mi intención contigo… es… Agh… —de la nada, esa firmeza se desapareció cuando los orbes impropios se abrieron de par en par, mirándolos con un aire inocente, lejos de la vanidad de siempre, dado que el rubio se sorprendió por esas palabras. Y eso empezó a provocar que Bartolomeo se sintiera nervioso— Maldita sea contigo, puto rubio —ladró.

Pero maravillosamente, Cavendish no era imbécil y su amor propio le hizo captar las cosas al vuelo en ésta situación, sobre todo al notar el pequeño rubor que apareció en las mejillas del impropio; esa era suficiente respuesta. Así que completamente motivado, regresó a hacer caso de su instinto y se inclinó —rompiendo los pequeños milímetros que los separaban—, volviendo a besarlo.

Primeramente, el ósculo estaba empezando lento y suave, como si estuvieran degustando un nuevo platillo, el cual estaban deseosos de probar; al menos, así fue durante unos segundos, porque después, la llama del corazón de Bartolomeo y Cavendish explotó por completo, desbordando esa pasión reprimida y ahora sí, se besaron como los amantes que querían ser; con una exquisita vehemencia. Por lo tanto, las manos del chico de cabello verde apretaron con más fuerza, casi hasta la violencia, las muñecas impropias y le devoró los labios sin pena.

—Ngh… ¡Mmh! —Cavendish suspiró entre el beso, haciéndolo sonar como un pequeño gemido que envió corrientes eléctricas en todas las células del cuerpo ajeno. Sentía que sus labios estaban ardiéndole por la agresión con que el otro le estaba besando, pero qué importaba ahora mismo, sí esto era lo que tanto había querido desde hace tiempo. Y por eso mismo, no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza, mas se liberó del agarre del moreno, para así lanzarse contra el cuerpo opuesto y abrazarle del cuello.

En ningún momento el ósculo se rompió, al contrario, se intensificó. Porque se estaban besando sin miedo alguno, como si fuera no solo el primer beso de ambos, sino el último, cargado de muchos sentimientos y emociones que los hacía experimentar el mismo zoológico tanto en su estómago, como en el corazón de ambos chicos. Nada sería capaz de compararse con el poder de esto.  
Porque los labios de Bartolomeo y Cavendish causaban un sabor _celestial_ al juntarse y tan perfecto, que solo podría ser obra de los Dioses, pero no, eran ellos quiénes lo hacían.

El chico de ojos rojizo anaranjados abrazó de la cintura al rubio, alzándolo —dado que le sacaba varios centímetros más de altura— y causando que el cabello en bucles de éste, rozara su cara, cosa que no le importó. Y la lengua en aquel nexo se hizo presente, haciéndolos jadear; por el amor de todo lo poderoso, era demasiado el sentimiento de felicidad que ambos sentían.  
Eran como esos palillos de tamarindo cubiertos de azúcar; porque pese a la acidez del primer mencionado, hacía un perfecto contraste con el dulce y viceversa, siendo cosas bastante opuestas, pero juntas sabían deliciosas.

Justo como Cavendish y Bartolomeo.

—Vaya, parece qué… su majestad disfrutó también —dijo Bartolomeo con cierto orgullo, deshaciendo el beso, porque los dos necesitaban respirar. Aunque eso no impidió que lo siguiera cargando como antes y volvió a pegarlo contra la pared.

—Jm, era lógico que lo hiciera —resopló Cavendish, sintiendo su cara caliente y abrazó la cabeza ajena, acariciándole los cabellos peinados en cresta y le besó la frente de un mundo tan cariñoso que hizo sobresaltar al otro.

— ¡¿Por qué…?!

—Me gustas, Bartolomeo… Me gustas, salvaje idiota —susurró Cavendish con romanticismo y una sonrisa tierna.

No importaba que tan pinta de chico malo y bestia tuviera Bartolomeo, no importaba que a él en un inicio le valiera una reverenda mierda eso del amor y esas cursilerías que no le iban para nada, ni que antes hubiese sentido desagrado por el rubio o las veces en que se enojó con él. Porque aquella declaración hizo que una emoción extraña le apuñalara el pecho hermosamente y los colores se le subieran a la cara —aunque no se notó mucho, dado su color de piel—; era la primera vez que alguien lo trataba así de bonito, joder y la persona que lo hacía, era precisamente el aclamado Cavendish, amado por todos y que solo parecía amarse así mismo, ¿cómo no sentirse _especial_ por ser querido por él? Especialmente, también porque le quería. E igualmente por la expresión tan adorable que tenía el ajeno.

Maldito rubio, ¿quién le daba ese permiso de ser así de encantador?

—Eres un desgraciado… —resopló Bartolomeo y como pretexto para poder desviar la mirada, giró su rostro y así le mordió una de las manos con las que el rubio todavía le sostenía la cara.

— ¡Deja de intentar mancillarme! —se quejó Cavendish inflando las mejillas.

Los ojos rojizo anaranjados de Bartolomeo miraron como un ataque voraz la cara contraria y le jaló del cabello para morderle la oreja.

—Puta mierda, tú me gustas, no lo puedo evitar… —refunfuñó, pero estaba seguro de sus palabras.

Por esa razón, lejos de que ahora Cavendish se enojara por la mordida, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus carnosos labios rosados y se lanzó a abrazar con fuerza al moreno, llenándolo de su perfume y también sintiendo el aroma impropio.

—Lo sé —susurró con una ligera vanidad divertida—. Hubiese sido mejor que empezaras por ahí.

—Tsk, cállate —reprochó Bartolomeo.

Pero Cavendish simplemente se empezó a reír y se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la nariz.

—Bueno, lo importante es que llegamos a éste punto.

—Grrr… —Bartolomeo gruñó fingidamente y le agarró del cuello para volverlo a besar.

Y es que, bien decían que cuando dos personas estaban destinadas a estar, sin importar lo que pasaran, lograrían estarlo. Pese a sus claras diferencias que los hacía similares al tamarindo y al azúcar, porque aun así, estarían juntos.

De eso no había duda alguna.

* * *

 ** _Creo que para ser un one-shot me quedó algo largo, jajaja. Qué se le puede hacer, realmente a mí me cuesta hacer mis historias cortas, por más que sea de un solo capítulo y creo que algunos ya se han dado cuenta(?)._**

 ** _Pues nada, realmente amo la pareja que hacen Bartolomeo y Cavendish, así que obviamente no me resistiría a hacer otro fic de ellos, siendo que hay tan poco material de mi OTP ;w;_**

 ** _¿Les gustó? Asdlsdalkldaslfdñkñ, ay, ¡espero puedan dejarme sus opiniones! Ya saben, es genial para mí saber qué les pareció :3._**

 ** _Agradezco nuevamente a_ PaydeLimon _por betearme *corazón gay*._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
